frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 29 - Burzowidzący
Rozdział 29 - Burzowidzący — Elsa... Wiedziała, że Anna nie przestanie jej wołać, i w końcu się udało. Pierwszy raz coś w niej drgnęło na dźwięk własnego imienia. Jakaś cząstka jej serca, której nawet nie umiała zidentyfikować, jako pierwsza porzuciła samolubne skurcze i zawołała do obserwującej ją myśli, która choć słyszała i rozumiała wszystko wokół, wciąż nie mogła otrząsnąć się z dziwnego uczucia bycia osamotnioną przez ciało nie reagujące na żaden impuls, ciało, którego nie potrafiła obudzić. Czuła na swojej twarzy dotyk dłoni siostry, a jej nos wyłapywał różne proporcje ciężkiej mieszanki wilgoci, pleśni i słomy. Wiedziała, że leży, że ma na sobie miękką suknię, że gdzieś zgubiła jednego buta, a mimo to jej mięśnie, kości, stawy i wszystko, co składało się na jej ziemską powłokę, pozostawało w absolutnym bezruchu, wciąż żywe, ale śmiertelnie nieobecne. — Elsa... Tak! Jej serce zabiło mocniej, na nowo rodząc pełną świadomość swojego bicia, a całe ciało zadrżało, jakby zniecierpliwione tak długą stagnacją. Poczuła, jak dłonie Anny ścisnęły mocniej jej policzki, a jej oddech przyspieszył, pełen nadziei. Jeszcze raz, Anno. Zawołaj mnie. — Elsa! Jestem tutaj! — szepnęła, a w jej głosie przebrzmiały niedawno wypłakane łzy. — Budzi się! — zawołała gdzieś w przestrzeń. Elsa otworzyła powieki i pierwszym, co ujrzała, była nachylająca się nad nią twarz Anny i jej błyszczące, zmęczone, przerażone oczy. — Obudziła się! — Jej wysokość się obudziła! Owe głosy, choć dochodziły dziwnie z dołu i mieszały się ze sobą, były jej znajome. Nie była sama. Poruszyła głową, zginając i rozwierając palce dłoni, jakby to właśnie jej przypadła rola Galatei, zbudzonej właśnie z kamiennego snu. Zaraz też podniosła się i wsparła na łokciach, gotowa, by usiąść. — Powoli, Elso. Nie przemęczaj się — powiedziała z obawą Anna, pomagając siostrze utrzymać równowagę. — Czuję się dobrze — odpowiedziała z trudem, na nowo ucząc się wypowiadać te proste słowa. — Wasza Wysokość! — zawołał pełen ulgi głos admirała Fredriksena. — Wasza Wysokość! — Dlaczego on mówi z podłogi? — zapytała wciąż półprzytomnym szeptem Annę, która na nowo zaczęła wycierać nos rękawem sukni. — Gdzie my jesteśmy? Księżniczka nie odpowiedziała, co zmusiło Elsę do powolnego rozejrzenia się po ciemnym miejscu, w którym się znajdowali. Im dłużej obserwowała kamienne, mokre ściany, klepisko pokryte strzępami zatęchłej słomy, światło księżyca wpadające przez niewielki lufcik pod sufitem i niewielką kratkę tuż nad ziemią, zza której wyglądała zapuchnięta twarz Fredriksena, tym szerszym korytem płynęły ku niej wspomnienia. Kiedy już wszystko sobie przypomniała, zerwała się z pryczy i nie bacząc na rwący ból głowy, uklęknęła przy kratce, by zajrzeć do sąsiedniej, dużo większej celi, gdzie zostali umieszczeni pozostali członkowie wyprawy. — Czy wszyscy są cali? — zapytała, nie będąc w stanie ogarnąć wzrokiem wszystkich pogrążonych w mroku twarzy. — Właśnie obudzili się ci, którzy wypili wino — poinformował zza ściany żywy głos doktora Lindberga. — Nic im nie będzie. Elsa oparła dłonie o ścianę i pochyliła głowę, starając się spowolnić oddech. Spojrzała na Annę, której radość z tego, że przeżyli, ledwo przezierała spod świadomości powagi sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdowali. Czując, jak zaczyna targać nią spazm, przywarła do siostry i głośno zapłakała w jej ramię, nie przejmując się ani trochę, że z pewnością usłyszą to jej poddani. — To wszystko moja wina! — jęknęła żałośnie, czując, jak na nowo otwierają się przed nią bramy do ogrodu cieni, w którym spędziła kilkanaście lat. Znów udało jej się skrzywdzić wszystkich i nawet nie musiała użyć do tego swojej mocy, która również zawiodła, nie będąc w stanie oprzeć się potędze Rubena. — To nie jest twoja wina — powiedziała stanowczo Anna, zaciskając dłonie na ramionach Elsy. — Postąpiłaś w jedyny możliwy sposób, który zapewniłby Sverigii pokój i nie ściągnął dział Armady na Arendelle przez oczywisty afront, jakim byłaby ucieczka z pałacu gospodarza pod pretekstem jego nieszczerości, na którą dowody wygrzebano w miejscach, w których gości być nie powinno! — wyrzuciła na jednym wdechu Anna. Elsa wiedziała, że musiała wcześniej ćwiczyć to zdanie, by zawrzeć w nim jak najwięcej argumentów, mających na celu jak najszybciej oddalić od niej poczucie winy. — Miałaś rację, od samego początku czułaś, że coś się święci, a ja nie chciałam ci uwierzyć! Tak bardzo cię przepraszam! Naraziłam was wszystkich. — Nawet jeśli byś mi uwierzyła, nic by to nie zmieniło — odpowiedziała Anna z dziwnie brzmiącym w jej ustach pesymizmem. — To niestety prawda, Wasza Wysokość — wtrącił admirał Fredriksen zza kraty w ścianie — ale na szczęście nikomu nie stała się krzywda. — Chyba że im — podkreślił wojowniczo Kristoff, wciskając się obok Fredriksena. Miał rozciętą prawą brew i obity nos. — Dosłownie przed kwadransem dołączyli do nas pozostali marynarze. Żołnierze nie pozwolili im nawet postawić stopy na Wodniku... Elsa zmarszczyła brwi, niczego nie rozumiejąc. — Kto był na Wodniku? Mieliśmy wypłynąć dopiero jutro... — Dzisiaj. Jest już po północy — doprecyzowała Anna, słysząc zagubienie w słowach siostry. — Zorganizowaliśmy ucieczkę, która miała zabrać cię do Arendelle, ale i tak nic by z tego nie wyszło, bo... — Księżniczka zawiesiła głos, uważnie wpatrując się w Elsę, jakby chciała zbadać, ile jest jeszcze w stanie znieść. — Bo co? — dopytywała się królowa. — Bo wybrałam taniec z Rubenem, zamiast pójść z tobą? — wyrzuciła, miażdżąc między zębami imię zdradzieckiego księcia. — Och, Elso, to nie o to chodzi! Już ci powiedziałam, że nie możesz się obwiniać. — Czyżby? — Wasza Wysokość, proszę się uspokoić — wtrącił łagodnie admirał Fredriksen, posyłając Annie znaczącą minę, żeby nieco przystopowała. Oboje wiedzieli, że uświadomienie półprzytomnej, załamanej królowej powagi sytuacji w taki sposób, by nie dokonała na sobie samosądu, graniczyło z cudem. Gdy Elsa wzięła głębszy oddech, admirał kontynuował. — Podczas wycieczki do fortu przekazałem kapitanowi Kvistowi, by wyznaczył ludzi, którzy w tajemnicy mieli przygotować Wodnika na tyle, by starczyło na przewiezienie Waszej Wysokości z powrotem do Arendelle... Żołnierze Hansa opanowali jednak cały fort i pojmali ich tuż po tym, jak książę Rubén rozprawił się z nami w wielkiej jadalni. Na dźwięk tego znienawidzonego imienia, serce Elsy na chwilę przestało bić. — Hans? Hans jest w Valencii? — wydusiła, nie mogąc opanować drżenia. — Wraz z prawie setką najemników — dodała głucho Anna, ujmując dłoń siostry. — I bez dwóch zębów — wtrącił wściekle Kristoff. — Wiesz, że mogłeś zginąć, gdyby Hans zamiast w brew, trafił w gardło?! — wyrzuciła ze złością Anna, umęczona do granic możliwości strachem o swoich najbliższych. — Czy to on za tym wszystkim stoi? — uprzedziła Kristoffa Elsa, zachodząc w głowę, co wydarzyło się po tym, jak Rubén pozbawił ją przytomności. — Jest na usługach tego, który nas tutaj ściągnął — odpowiedział Fredriksen, który jako jedyny utrzymał spokojny ton głosu. — Kto to? — Nie wiemy — odpowiedział admirał. — Ale Jej Książęca Mość ma podejrzenia, że jest to mężczyzna z Arendelle. Królowa zamilkła i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Od natłoku informacji, których ciężar przytłaczał ją coraz bardziej, robiło jej się niedobrze. Wszystko zdawało jej się niedorzecznym, pozbawionym sensu koszmarem, zamkniętym razem z nią w tej przerażająco namacalnej celi. — Opowiedzcie mi wszystko od początku — poprosiła głucho, choć miała wrażenie, że nigdy nie będzie wystarczająco gotowa na to, co miała usłyszeć. Musiała jednak znać prawdę, by spróbować odnaleźć wyjście, mimo iż czuła, że ono nie istniało. Takie było przekleństwo korony. Cierpliwie wysłuchała znanej już sobie relacji Anny o jej przeczuciach wobec Rafaela i Rubena oraz obawach wywołanych nagłym wypadkiem króla Carlosa Filipa, w którą w odpowiednim momencie wtrącił się głos admirała Fredriksena, opowiadający o swoim spotkaniu z tajemniczym głosem w swojej głowie, wizji drzwi prowadzących do pałacowej biblioteki i niespodziewanym przebudzeniu na dziedzińcu. Elsa, która z początku uznała zachowanie admirała za wywołany zmęczeniem lunatyzm, teraz przeżywała prawdziwe katusze, gdy wspomniała na swoje ówczesne argumenty, obecnie rozbite w drobny mak na podłodze celi. Zdusiła je w sobie, z zaciśniętymi szczękami wysłuchując relacji Anny o tym, jak siedziała na ogonie wałęsającemu się po nocy księciu Rubenowi. Coraz trudniej było jej jednak utrzymać ten pozorny spokój im bardziej historia zbliżała się do momentu, w którym została zaczarowana i tym samym zupełnie odcięta od rzeczywistości. Miała wrażenie, że jej serce po raz drugi zostało rozdarte na pół, gdy usłyszała opis zaklęcia, którego powidok Anna ujrzała dzięki swojej zdolności, po dotknięciu magicznej róży. Pierwszy raz nie zdołała utrzymać łez, które powoli, jak gęsta krew, spłynęły po jej policzkach. I nie wiedziała, czy zapłakała nad potworną zdradą mężczyzny, pierwszego zupełnie jej obcego, którego była gotowa nazwać przyjacielem, czy nad własnym egoizmem, który w obliczu cierpienia jej poddanych nakazywał jej myśleć o swoim. Gdy Anna uderzyła Elsę sekretem Rubena, jej serce nie było już w stanie wytrzymać świadomości, że jej więź z księciem od początku była jednym wielkim oszustwem, mającym na celu omamienie jej i skłócenie jej z siostrą. Jego poważna, niewzruszona twarz, gdy niespiesznie obracał różę i jej uczucia w popiół, wyryła się w pamięci Elsy głęboko jak runy w kamieniu. Jednak lata spędzone samotnie w komnacie nie uchroniły jej przed światem – stała się w niej przesadnie naiwna, pełna nieuzasadnionej wiary, że może pomóc każdemu, kto borykał się z chorobami duszy, i pozbawiona intuicji, która mogłaby jej podpowiedzieć, że jej dobra wola może zostać w brutalny sposób wykorzystana. — A zatem od samego początku byliśmy skazani na porażkę? — zapytała głucho Elsa, wbijając puste spojrzenie w szczelinę między wilgotnymi kamieniami, gdy Anna zakończyła opowieść, która w obecnej sytuacji nabrała niezbywalnej wiarygodności. Nikt jednak nie odważył się potwierdzić, by nie zadać królowej ani sobie jeszcze więcej bólu. Jak to możliwe, że po tylu poświęceniach, godzinach spędzonych na oczekiwaniu i domysłach, czuli się, jak gdyby każde z nich wróciło do punktu wyjścia z pustymi rękami? Elsa nie mogła uwierzyć, że ich los był przesądzony od samego początku. Co by było, gdyby posłuchała Anny? Jej moc, chociaż nieprzewidywalna i rozchwiana, mogła przecież zmienić bieg wydarzeń... gdyby nie było tutaj Rubena, wobec którego potęgi była bezsilna. W przygnębiającym milczeniu złowieszcze echo kroków wybrzmiało jeszcze donośniej. Admirał i Kristoff wycofali się w głąb celi, a Anna skuliła się w sobie, uważnie wpatrując się w grube kraty. Jedynie Elsa nie drgnęła. Dobrze wiedziała, do kogo należały te kroki, ciężkie, rytmiczne, stateczne. Klucz zazgrzytał w zamku, a w ciemności za prętami zamajaczyła potężna sylwetka Rubena. — Wasza Wysokość — powiedział tak spokojnie, jakby wciąż siedzieli razem przy fontannie w ogrodach — proszę za mną. Chciała kazać mu iść do diabła, a najlepiej sama go do niego wysłać, ale w tej samej chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że jej moc również była uwięziona. Nie zwróciła na to wcześniej uwagi, sądząc, że wciąż odpoczywa po morderczym pojedynku, po raz drugi doprowadzona do kresu. Rzeczywistość okazała się jednak jeszcze okrutniejsza; jej moc była poza jej zasięgiem, zamknięta przez Rubena na ognistą kłódkę. Jednocześnie uderzyła ją potęga magii księcia, zdolna do działania wewnątrz jej ciała, oraz pełna świadomość tego, że nigdy wcześniej nie była bardziej bezbronna. Wstała sztywno i przybrała dumną, królewską postawę, ale już nie dla siebie. Pragnęła tylko, by jej poddani nie poczuli wstydu, a chorągiew Arendelle, jaką nosiła w sercu, nie upadła. Et nemo quam nos*, ''wyrecytowała w głowie dewizę Arendelle, przykrywając strach jej wyrobionym przez znakomite usta historii poczucie niezbywalnej jedności. Przypomniała sobie swoją ostatnią myśl przed zapadnięciem ciemności, gdy już klęczała na podłodze, półprzytomna; była gotowa wtedy umrzeć za swoje królestwo i swoich poddanych. I chociaż zwątpiła już w siebie i słuszność swoich wyborów, chęć wzięcia na siebie konieczności poświęcenia wciąż szła ramię w ramię z królewskim obowiązkiem. — Dokąd ją zabierasz? — zapytała ostro Anna, w sekundzie znajdując się przy boku siostry. — Magnus Olle Stavarsson, graf Schleswig-Holstein pragnie widzieć się z jej wysokością i tylko z nią — podkreślił, uważnie obserwując reakcję księżniczki, która już była gotowa do kolejnej bezsensownej konfrontacji. — To musi być on, potwór z Arendelle — powiedziała gorączkowo księżniczka, jakby chciała jak najdłużej odwlec nieuchronny moment rozstania. — Anno, zaczekaj tu na mnie — poleciła Elsa, mocno ściskając dłoń Anny, choć wcale nie miała pewności, że jeszcze się zobaczą. Nie mogła tego jednak po sobie pokazać. Rubén przepuścił Elsę i zamknął drzwi na klucz, rozdzielając siostry, po czym ruszył przed siebie nie czekając, aż królowa zdecyduje się za nim podążyć. — Uwierz mi, będzie lepiej, jeśli ty przyjdziesz do niego, niż gdyby on miał przyjść do ciebie — rzucił przez ramię, wciąż nieludzko spokojny. Ostrożnie zaczęła stawiać krok za krokiem, jakby na nowo uczyła się chodzić. Gdy opuścili lochy, uderzyło w nią zimne, nocne powietrze, niosące ze sobą zapach jesieni. Dziedziniec był przerażająco pusty, ciemny i cichy, przez co pogrążona w absolutnej ciemności strzelista konstrukcja pałacu przypominała oderwany od świata mroczny byt, skrywający w sobie zwiastun śmierci. Wspinając się po niezliczonych schodach barwy grobowca, Elsa nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że sylwetka Rubena potężniała z każdym krokiem, jakby coraz wyraźniej wyzbywając się z siebie człowieka, któremu królowa jeszcze wczoraj dosięgała głową do ramienia. Gdy jednak przekroczyli próg pałacu, a książę wciąż nie musiał schylać się pod sufitem, zrozumiała, że to oczyszczający ból zdrady sprawił, że w końcu zaczęła dostrzegać jego prawdziwą naturę, jak i bezcelowość własnych, zrodzonych na oszustwie oczekiwań wobec księcia. W tym milczącym pochodzie, odmierzanym ciężkimi krokami Rubena, uświadomiła sobie, co oznaczało prawie siedem lat różnicy, jakie ich dzieliło. W mroku tylu tajemnic i niedopowiedzeń stawało się prawdziwą przepaścią, z perspektywy której Rubén stawał się dla Elsy kimś zupełnie obcym i niedostępnym. Choć w rozmowie nie było to aż tak widoczne, nie zmieniało to faktu, że książę był już dojrzałym mężczyzną, przy którym ona musiała wyglądać jak dziecko, niezależnie od jej ogromnej wiedzy i elokwencji. Podczas gdy ona pędziła samotne godziny w komnacie, on podróżował po świecie jako pierwszy książę kapitan, stając się niepokonanym wojownikiem i potężnym magiem, którego bały się wszystkie żywe stworzenia. Jakim tak naprawdę był człowiekiem, jeśli w ogóle, mając za matkę zaginioną w mrokach dziejów Seisard, był w całości człowiekiem? Co skrywała jego przeszłość, jeśli teraz bez mrugnięcia okiem był zdolny skazać ją na śmierć i uratował ją tylko po to, by ktoś inny mógł ją zabić? Nie było dla Elsy bardziej irracjonalnego dowodu jej naiwności, niż myśl o przyjaźni, jaka mogłaby ich połączyć. Po jej policzku popłynęła łza z rodzaju tych, które przenoszą serce za grubszy mur, jednocześnie czyniąc z płaczu prawdziwe wyzwanie, oznakę ostatecznego rozbicia duszy. Nie wiedziała w jaki sposób nagle znalazła się przed wysokimi, podwójnymi drzwiami, ciężkimi od złotych zdobień, które jeszcze bardziej wzmocniły poczucie absolutnego wyobcowania w jej arendalskim, umiłowanym w pachnącym drewnie, igłach i żywicy sercu. Rubén otworzył prawe skrzydło i lekkim skinieniem głowy nakazał Elsie wejść do środka. Blask światła padający z wnętrza oświetlił połowę jego twarzy, wydobywając z jej ostrych konturów coś, co mogłaby odebrać za współczucie, gdyby tylko miała pewność, że druga, zacieniona połowa wyrażała to samo. Już odebrała swoją nauczkę za bezgraniczne zaufanie. Posławszy mu pełne obojętności spojrzenie, przekroczyła próg, a książę bezszelestnie zamknął za nią drzwi. Zmrużyła powieki, gdyż podróż przez mroczny pałac odzwyczaiła jej oczy od lejącego się z każdej strony światła świec, ale i tak od razu domyśliła się, gdzie zaprowadził ją Rubén. Przytłaczająca wręcz ilość złota, purpury i szkarłatu oraz szerokie małżeńskie łoże jednoznacznie wskazywały, że była to królewska komnata. Rozejrzała się uważnie, spodziewając się ujrzeć Mercedes, ale poza nią nie było tutaj nikogo. Ostrożnie postąpiła więc kilka kroków do przodu... i zamarła, czując, jak krew odpływa jej z twarzy. Na ogromnym łożu z baldachimem leżał nieruchomy, potężny mężczyzna w przepięknych szatach, które zlewały się barwą z pościelą. Pomimo obaw podeszła bliżej i stanęła u wezgłowia, po czym z duszą na ramieniu dotknęła jego ogromnej dłoni, spoczywającej nieruchomo na klatce piersiowej. Gdy poczuła ciepło, odetchnęła z ulgą i przyjrzała się uważniej chorobliwie bladej, wciąż przystojnej pomimo pierwszych zmarszczek twarzy mężczyzny. Choć nie było im dane się wcześniej spotkać, Elsa od razu rozpoznała w nim króla Iberii, Carlosa Filipa Drugiego, gdyż obaj jego synowie byli do niego bardzo podobni. Książę Rubén odziedziczył po nim ogromną sylwetkę i garbaty nos, zaś Alexander – kolor włosów i ogólny profil rysów. Wtem, poczuła na skórze powiew zimnego wiatru, który wzdął jedwabne zasłony, nadając im niemal wygląd duchów. Odsunęła się od stojących przy łóżku oślepiających świec, zmuszając się do skrócenia dystansu między nią a swoim przeznaczeniem. I wtedy ją zobaczyła; wysoką, smukłą postać o białych włosach, wpatrującą się w nią zza kolumny balkonu. Serce podeszło jej do gardła ze strachu, ale zapanowała nad nim. Sprawiając wrażenie posiadania absolutnej kontroli, zaplotła dłonie na brzuchu i uniosła podbródek, pozwalając mu wykonać pierwszy ruch. Nie szukała jego spojrzenia, ale czuła jak odmierzało ją od stóp do głów, zimne i intensywne. Mężczyzna niespiesznie wkroczył w krąg światła, z dłońmi zaplecionymi za plecami, i aż wzdrygnęła się na widok jego lodowatych, pozbawionych człowieczeństwa stalowych oczu, wwiercających się prosto w jej myśli. Nie poruszyła się jednak, ani nie okazała strachu, który wzrastał z każdą nowo odkrytą cechą jego, gładkiej, skrajnie wychudzonej, przypominającej czaszkę twarzy. Nie spuszczając oczu z Elsy, mężczyzna usiadł na bogato zdobionym fotelu króla i założył nogę na nogę, po czym gestem dłoni wskazał Elsie drugi, po przeciwnej stronie biurka. Choć wszystko w niej pragnęło uciekać stąd co sił w nogach, wykonała jego niemą prośbę, myśląc o zamkniętej w lochach siostrze i swoich poddanych. Usiadła pewnie, przysuwając się do oparcia, i ułożyła przedramiona na podłokietnikach. — Grafie Stavarsson, nie sądzę, byśmy wcześniej zostali sobie przedstawieni — zaczęła stanowczo, gładko przechodząc na swój ojczysty język i jednocześnie uważnie obserwując reakcję przerażającego mężczyzny. Graf uśmiechnął się, co sprawiło, że Elsa mimowolnie przełknęła ślinę. — Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak bardzo przypominasz teraz Idun — odpowiedział po arendalsku z pięknym akcentem ze stolicy, identycznym, jaki posiadał Agdar. Nie dając Elsie czasu na pełne oswojenie się ze swoim pozbawionym głębi, złowróżbnym głosem, kontynuował: — Zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś mnie znała, wszak twoi rodzice nie darzyli mnie przyjaźnią, a już na pewno nie twój ojciec. — Kim jesteś i czego od nas chcesz? — zapytała ostro. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale czuła, że Stavarsson zbezcześcił imię jej rodziców przez samo tylko wspomnienie o nich. — Nazywam się Magnus Olle Stavarsson, graf Schleswig-Holstein — przedstawił się z dumą, która wyszła z jego ust splugawiona i zdeformowana przez nieludzki ton, w jakim harmonizowały jego struny głosowe. Elsa nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, że rozmawiała z istotą magiczną, w której niewiele już pozostało z człowieczeństwa. — Urodziłem się w Mosjeen, jako jedyny syn Stavara Olafssona, i jego żony Sigrid. Kiedy miałem dwa lata, mój ojciec objął posadę marszałka na dworze hrabiego Troms, Arna Sigurdssona, co zmusiło nas do przeprowadzki. Byłem dzieckiem bardzo skrytym i małomównym, moi nowi koledzy mnie nie lubili. Jedyną osobą, jaka mnie rozumiała, była jedyna córka Arna Sigurdssona, Idun, przyszła królowa Arendelle. Elsa poczuła, jak robi jej się gorąco. Jak to możliwe, że mama nigdy nie opowiedziała jej o tym człowieku? Choć już teraz miała w głowie mnóstwo pytań, nie przerywała mu, licząc, że zdradzi coś więcej, jak również dlatego, że zwyczajnie bała się wejść mu w słowo. — Ponieważ żadne z nas nie miało rodzeństwa, zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. Uczyliśmy się razem, bawiliśmy i włóczyliśmy po lasach do późnej nocy. To wszystko skończyło się, gdy mój ojciec zdecydował, że wyjadę do Arendelle, by pobierać nauki u Rolfa Arenhusa, wybitnego marszałka króla Thørbjörna. Miałem wtedy czternaście lat. Rozstanie z Idun było straszne, ale obiecałem jej, że te cztery lata miną, nim się obejrzymy. Mnie dłużyły się one strasznie, zwłaszcza z winy następcy tronu, księcia Agdara. Sprawiał, że z każdym dniem usilniej wyglądałem końca terminu u Arenhusa. Elsa w życiu by nie przypuszczała, że to właśnie w Valencii usłyszy historię młodości swoich rodziców, której Stavarsson był najwyraźniej integralną częścią. Co zatem się z nim stało, że jego imię nigdy nie wybrzmiało w ustach jej rodziców, a on sam przypominał bardziej potwora, niż człowieka? Liczyła, że to właśnie będzie jego odpowiedź na jej pytanie, ale ta, którą właśnie otrzymywała, nagle okazała się dla Elsy równie ważna. — Powrót do domu, który oznaczał uwolnienie się od Agdara nigdy nie był tak słodki, a stał się jeszcze piękniejszy, kiedy ponownie zobaczyłem Idun. Te cztery lata odmieniły ją nie do poznania. Zamiast zadziornej, filigranowej dziewczynki z dwoma, kasztanowymi warkoczykami, ujrzałem wysmukłą, pełną gracji kobietę z cudownym, grubym warkoczem spływającym po lewym ramieniu aż do pasa. Żadne siły na niebie i na ziemi nie zdołałyby w tamtym momencie zatrzymać naszych serc. Stanowiliśmy parę idealną, a nasi rodzice wręcz nie mogli doczekać się daty ślubu. Idun była cudowna; przepiękna, niesamowicie inteligentna i dobra, a całowała tak zręcznie, że nigdy nie miałem dość... A jako że jesteś tak podobna do swojej matki, opowiedziałem o tym Rubenowi, w razie gdyby chciał się o tym przekonać podczas rzucania zaklęcia, ale ten idiota najwyraźniej nie skorzystał z okazji. — Nie waż wspominać więcej jej imienia! — krzyknęła Elsa zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Nie obchodziło jej, że ten potwór w każdej chwili mógł ją zabić – mogła zignorować wzmiankę o Rubenie i ból własnej dumy, ale nie mogła pozwolić, by ktoś tak bezczelnie bawił się wspomnieniem jej ukochanej matki. — Byłaś tak zasłuchana, że nie mogła się powstrzymać — odpowiedział zimno Magnus. — Uważaj, by to się nie powtórzyło — przestrzegł, a po plecach Elsy przebiegł dreszcz. — Kto nie mógł się powstrzymać? — zapytała zdezorientowana, starając się uspokoić oddech i wyobraźnię. — Moja magia, oczywiście. Zapytałaś mnie, kim jestem, i wiem, że od razu spodziewałaś się tej właśnie odpowiedzi, jakiej zaraz udzielę, ale musisz zrozumieć jedną rzecz – ja, Magnus Olle Stavarsson, już niemal nie istnieję. To co widzisz, to jedynie puszka, w której zamknięta jest czarna magia. Widzisz, Elso, narodziliśmy się w niewłaściwych czasach, w których resztki dawnej magii błądzą jak we mgle, rozproszone i skarlałe przez brak wiary, który na zawsze pogrzebał w mrokach jej prawa. A ja nie wiedziałem, że powinienem był ich najpierw poszukać, zanim zechcę poznać jej dziedzictwo. Kiedy zboczyłem na złą drogę, nie było grzmotów, wybuchów, powodzi, trzęsienia ziemi. Wszystko stało się za zamkniętymi drzwiami mojego umysłu. To nie był moment, który zmienił bieg historii świata, lecz proces, przemyślany, zaplanowany i odważny. Nim przekonałem się o cenie, było już za późno na odwrót. Czarna magia zainfekowała moją duszę. Moje uczucia stały się jej uczuciami, moje myśli – jej myślami. To nie ja pragnę cię zabić, Elso, tylko ona. A że jestem jej nosicielem, ona przesącza się przeze mnie jak przez sito, zabierając ze sobą moją ostatnią, świadomą motywację, którą była zemsta na Idun. Elsa nie przerywała tego przerażającego monologu, choć sama nie miała już pojęcia, kto tak naprawdę za nim stał. Wydawało jej się bowiem, że usta Magnusa nieraz nie nadążały ze słowami, jakie wypowiadały, podobnie jak oszczędna mimika jego półmartwej twarzy. Pierwszy raz odczuwała zimno, prawdziwe zimno, pochodzące z pierwotnego strachu, jaki zdjął jej serce na samą myśl o tym, że rozmawiała właśnie z istotą czarnej magii, która rozpraszała oczywistą dla Elsy winę Magnusa, rozdzielając ją pomiędzy siebie, Stavarssona i znak czasów. Nie potrafiła rozdzielić i zinterpretować depczących sobie po piętach wyznań, co sprawiało, że czuła się coraz bardziej zagubiona i pragnęła jedynie, by to wszystko okazało się tylko bardzo długim koszmarem, z którego obudzi się w Arendelle, w swoim własnym łóżku. Już brała oddech, by zadać kolejne pytanie i przerwać nawałnicę zacierających własne ślady zdań, gdy Magnus uprzedził ją, mówiąc: — Zważaj na słowa. Czarna magia to siła wiedziona wściekłością i pragnieniem wyrządzenia jak największej krzywdy, obojętna na cierpienie i nie zważająca na naturę środków, jakich będzie musiała użyć, by osiągnąć cel. Zdradzi ci tylko to, co uzna za nieużyteczne dla sprawy, lub co nie będzie stanowić dla niej zagrożenia. — Zatem dlaczego udziela tak dobrej rady? — Zdarza jej się popełniać błędy. Na przykład zaklęcie, jakie rzucił na ciebie Rubén, było zupełnie bezużyteczne. Byłaś do niego przygotowywana od momentu spotkania z Rafaelem. Jego słowa miały za zadanie rozbudzić w tobie myśli o miłości, by zaklęcie omotało cię szybciej i trwalej. Podobnie zadziałały oświadczyny Alexandra, do których gładko przekonała go Mercedes. Okazało się jednak, że polubiłaś Rubena, wbrew moim najśmielszym oczekiwaniom, i nie przestałaś nawet wtedy, gdy urządził przy tobie pijacką scenkę. — A zatem to wszystko było na nic? — Jak najbardziej. Myślałaś, że ''ten zły nigdy nie może się pomylić? Czarna magia bywa... wadliwa. Wciąż jednak pozostaje dużo sprytniejsza od człowieka, więc nie próbuj szukać jej słabych stron, bo jeśli nie zgadniesz za pierwszym razem, nie dostaniesz drugiej szansy. — To bardzo sprytne — odpowiedziała Elsa, odważnie kontrując świdrujące spojrzenie Magnusa. — Teraz już nigdy się nie dowiem, czy powiedziała mi prawdę, którą dla bezpieczeństwa uznam za kłamstwo, czy też oszukała mnie, bym starała się dowieść, że jest inaczej. — Mogła też powiedzieć coś zupełnie dla ciebie nieważnego, byle byś skierowała ku temu swoje myśli — dodał z uśmiechem Stavarsson. — A czy jest coś, o czym nie może mi powiedzieć? — Czarna magia nigdy nie ukrywa prawdy. — Mojej prawdy czy jej? — Uniwersalnej. — Kłamstwo. Prawda jest prostotą, która nie potrzebuje przebrania setek słów. Czarna magia nie może być obiektywna, bo to mogłoby zaszkodzić jej interesom. Miała jednak rację, mówiąc, że nie jest tak idealna jak biała, ponieważ nie jest miłością, która jest najbardziej wymagającą sztuką na świecie, ale za to nigdy się nie myli — podniosła głos, dobitnie podkreślając swoją rację na tym osobliwym polu bitwy. — Dlatego czarna magia zdradzi mi tylko tyle, co nie narazi jej na niebezpieczeństwo pomyłki — dodała pewnie, czując, jak znów może oddychać, po wynurzeniu się z oparów gęstej mgły czarnej magii, zwodzących jej umysł na manowce. — Bardzo górnolotne słowa, muszę przyznać — odparł Stavarsson z niegasnącym, zwierzęcym uśmiechem, który błąkał się w kącikach jego bladych ust. — Ale skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Nigdy nie poznałaś magii, rozumiesz tylko tę część, którą masz w sobie, a i to jest jedynie ułamek. Elsa zmrużyła oczy. Nie mogła pokazać, że jej pewność siebie, zbudowana w całości na domysłach, właśnie się zachwiała, nie mogąc wyczytać nic z pozbawionej uczuć twarzy Magnusa. — Poznałam za to miłość, którą obdarzono mnie hojniej, niż na to zasłużyłam. — Złapała równowagę. — Zatrute drzewo nigdy nie zrodzi dobrego owocu. — Jesteś córką swojej matki — skwitował po kilku sekundach Stavarsson, jednak nie wlał w te słowa żadnej wartości, dzięki której mogłaby w zupełności przyznać rację swojemu rozumowaniu. Musiała, koniecznie musiała jednak uwierzyć, że miała rację, i przesiewać przez sito miłości każde słowo, jakie usłyszała od Magnusa. Tylko miłość roztopi serca lód... — Dlatego pytam jeszcze raz, kim jesteś? — Urodziłem się jako neutrus, istota zdolna do pochłaniania każdego rodzaju magii. Przekonałem się o tym na trzecim roku terminu u Arenhusa, gdy zasnąłem pod dębem i podziobał mnie kruk, budząc we mnie uśpioną do tej pory magię. Ta zdolność w świecie już niemal pozbawionym magii wydała mi się jednak skrajnie bezużyteczna i zacząłem poszukiwać możliwości, jak mógłbym władać magią, a nie tylko ją neutralizować. Okazało się to jednak dość skomplikowane, bo moja umiejętność niweczyła również moje własne próby posługiwania się magią. — Kto cię jej nauczył? — wpadła mu w słowo pytaniem, w ryzykownej próbie przejęcia kontroli nad sytuacją. — Nie może ci powiedzieć, a żadne kłamstwo nie jest jej w tej chwili na rękę. Natomiast jeśli resztka mojej własnej świadomości, która krąży na granicy niebytu, zdecydowałaby się to zdradzić, natychmiast bym tego pożałował — oznajmił sucho. Elsa nie wiedziała już, czy to jej własna wyobraźnia zaczęła widzieć w nieruchomej masce twarzy Magnusa szczątki uczuć, czy też rzeczywiście przez ułamek sekundy w stalowych brzytwach jego oczu błysnął smutek. Uważała, by nie dać się zwieść na kolejne pułapki słowne, ale tym razem serce podpowiadało jej, że graf powiedział jej prawdę. Tak też to zostawiła, nie pozwalając przywiązać się do tego swoim uczuciom dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. I w tym momencie zrozumiała tragedię Stavarssona – został na zawsze odcięty od miłości. — Od urodzenia będąc cudownym dzieckiem, nie mogłem zaakceptować tego, że nie mogę czegoś zdobyć siłą własnego umysłu. Choć zostałem ostrzeżony przez osobę, która wprowadziła mnie w świat magii, zacząłem dążyć do zdobycia upragnionych zdolności. Jak być może wiesz lub nie, by ominąć podobną przeszkodę, potrzeba rozdzielić własną duszę, co jest największym przestępstwem przeciwko naturze każdego z nas, która, choć trudno w to czasem uwierzyć, zrodzona jest z białej magii. Wtedy jednak o tym nie wiedziałem, myślałem, że biała i czarna magia są jak prawa i lewa ręka – możesz używać ich na zmianę, zależnie od potrzeby. Zachęcony tym, że po podziale duszy nie wydarzyło się absolutnie nic, kontynuowałem naukę jako Burzowidzący, jedna z siedmiu najpotężniejszych dziedzin czarnej magii. Nauczyłem się władać tym żywiołem, przemieszczać się za jego pomocą i widzieć jego oczami. Stałbym się prędko najpotężniejszym z czarnoksiężników i zapoczątkował nową erę magii, gdyby nie twoja matka. Tak, to właśnie ona temu zapobiegła tylko dzięki temu, że zaistniała w moim życiu i obudziła we mnie miłość — podkreślił, widząc zdziwioną minę Elsy. — Nie chciałem jej powiedzieć, nad czym pracowałem i dlaczego do późnej nocy studiowałem tajemnicze książki, chcąc zrobić na niej jak największe wrażenie swoją potęgą. Wmawiałem sobie, że robię to wszystko dla niej, że to jej rzucę u stóp całą moją moc, ale tak naprawdę pragnąłem jedynie więcej i więcej dla siebie. Idun w końcu straciła nadzieję, że mnie odzyska, i gdy do Troms przybył król Thørbjörn, pozwoliła sobie zwrócić serce na jego syna, szczerego, wyrozumiałego i troskliwego Agdara... Kiedy zaręczyła się z księciem i wyjechała do Arendelle, pomyślałem, że nigdy nie była warta mnie ani mojej potęgi, ale jej brak paradoksalnie wszystko skomplikował. Bo widzisz, Elso, nie przestałem wtedy kochać twojej matki, przez co utknąłem w niekończącym się impasie. By w całości zdobyć potęgę czarnej magii musiałbym wyzbyć się zupełnie miłości, a nie potrafiłem znienawidzić Idun. Miałem więc dwie opcje – postarać się ją znienawidzić, by osiągnąć cel swoich ambicji, lub pielęgnować wspomnienie tego uczucia i odrzucić wszelką magię, by ta zechciała o mnie zapomnieć i zrzekła się praw do mojej duszy. W dniu ślubu twoich rodziców odwiedziłem Idun, ale przegrałem już w chwili, gdy ją zobaczyłem. Uciekłem i powróciłem do Germanii, gdzie moja matka poślubiła ówczesnego grafa Schleswig-Holstein. Siedząc w zamku ojczyma, zastanawiałem się, co mnie czeka. I wtedy przyszedł do mnie list od twojej matki, w którym przepraszała mnie za wszystkie złe słowa, jakie wyszły z jej ust podczas naszej ostatniej rozmowy, i ofiarowała mi pierścień królowej Frei. — Magnus uniósł prawą dłoń, by Elsa mogła zobaczyć na własne oczy lśniący, srebrny pierścień. — Wtedy zdecydowałem, że choć nie mogłem już cofnąć tego, co uczyniłem z własną duszą, postaram się zniknąć magii z oczu. Wróciłem do Arendelle i pracowałem jako handlarz lodem. Nie używałem żadnej ze swoich zdolności, moja broda odrosła, a oczy i włosy odzyskały dawny kolor. Doskonale też pamiętam noc zimowego przesilenia, kiedy przyszłaś na świat. Stałem wtedy na wzgórzu i obserwowałem fajerwerki nad pałacem, puszczane na cześć twoich narodzin. Najbardziej cieszyłem się oczywiście, że Idun wyszła z połogu cała i zdrowa, choć niemożność przekonania się tego na własne oczy dręczyła moje myśli do tego stopnia, że kilka miesięcy później ciemną, zimową nocą uległem pokusie magii i pod postacią burzy przeniosłem się do pałacu. Wtedy po raz pierwszy się spotkaliśmy, Elso. Spałaś w błękitnej kołysce, tuż obok łoża swoich rodziców, ale obudziłaś się, gdy podszedłem, i nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. To ja jako pierwszy dowiedziałem się o twojej mocy. — Co wtedy zrobiłeś? — zapytała, drżąc na całym ciele na samą myśl o sobie jako bezbronnym niemowlęciu, leżącej kilkadziesiąt centymetrów od człowieka, który teraz chciał ją skrzywdzić. — Nic. Byłaś córką Idun i nie mogłem cię tknąć, nawet gdybym chciał, a byłaś mi wtedy absolutnie obojętna. Byłem przerażony, bo wiedziałem, że magia tamtej nocy przypomniała sobie o mnie, a nie mogłem powrócić do swoich towarzyszy, gdyż zaledwie czarna magia popłynęła w moich żyłach, moja broda zniknęła, włosy na powrót stały się białe, a oczy – jak stal. Przez kolejne lata włóczyłem się po kraju bez celu. Udawało mi się oddalać od magii na dłużej lub krócej, ale zawsze ulegałem, by sprawdzić, jak miewa się Idun. Przełom nastąpił pamiętnej nocy, gdy miałaś siedem lat i bawiłaś się z Anną w sali balowej. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Idun pozwoliła marnotrawić twój potencjał, zamykając go w komnacie! Widząc, jak się męczysz, zupełnie zagubiona we własnej mocy, cierpiąca, pomimo, że twój dar to czysta biała magia, powoli zaczęła kiełkować we mnie nienawiść do Idun. A kiedy zginęła w czasie sztormu, udało mi się znienawidzić ją w pełni właśnie za to, że zginęła. — Skąd wiesz, że moi rodzice zginęli w czasie sztormu? — zapytała podejrzliwie królowa, czując, jak zaczynają drżeć jej kolana. — A jak inaczej mieliby wypłynąć w morze i więcej nie wrócić? — Statek mógł zboczyć z kursu i rozbić się o skały, zostać zaatakowany... Nikt z nas nie miał pewności, że zatopił go sztorm... poza tobą. Złowrogie milczenie przedłużało się, a stalowe oczy Magnusa zdawały się sięgać do najgłębszych zakamarków umysłu Elsy. — To ty sprowadziłeś na nich sztorm? — zapytała głucho. — Naprawdę myślisz, że odpowiadam za wszystkie burze na świecie? Nie mogę się rozdwoić... jeszcze. — Pytam po raz ostatni, czy to ty ich zabiłeś?! — Zerwała się z fotela i uderzyła dłońmi w blat stołu. Magnus zmierzył ją pobłażliwym spojrzeniem. — I tak, i nie. Burza przyszła bez żadnej zachęty z mojej strony, ale wiedziałem o niej, tak jak wiem o wszystkich. Przeniosłem się do niej i obserwowałem, zastanawiając się: uratować ich czy nie uratować? Uratować czy nie? — powtórzył złowieszczo, kiwając palcem wskazującym na prawo i lewo, jak wahadło zegara. — W końcu, mając w pamięci to, jak Idun cię potraktowała, jak bardzo nienawidziłem Agdara i jak bardzo zły miałem tego dnia humor, postanowiłem w końcu uwolnić się od jarzma twojej matki. Nie zabiłem ich więc. Nie zdecydowałem się tylko przerwać procesu ich umierania. Elsa opadła z powrotem na fotel. Nie potrafiła swobodnie nabrać powietrza i czuła, że zaraz zemdleje. Wiedziała, że powiedział jej prawdę, bo nic innego nie mogłoby jej bardziej zranić, niż świadomość, że życie jej rodziców było w jego rękach, a on pozwolił im zginąć, ponieważ to przyniosło mu więcej korzyści. — Nazywaj to jak chcesz. Chciałeś, żeby utonęli, zatem wina stoi tylko po twojej stronie, bo ty, w przeciwieństwie do sztormu, działałeś z rozmysłem! Mogłeś uratować moich rodziców, pogodzić się z nimi, oddalić się jeszcze bardziej od czarnej magii! Nie pomyślałeś o tym? — Nie pozwoliłaby mi tego zrobić. Nie zależy jej na niczyim dobru, a zwłaszcza na moim. Moja zgoda na śmierć twoich rodziców był początkiem absolutnej synchronizacji mojej woli z jej wolą, w której, wraz z nienawiścią do Idun, zaczął zaplatać się wątek zła, łącząca losy twoje, Anny, Rubena, Mercedes, Rafaela i wielu innych, w jak największą kanwę cierpienia. I zdaje się, że właśnie skończyła się przędza — podkreślił ostatnie zdanie, wyraźnie wypowiadając każde słowo. — Co zamierzasz zrobić? — zapytała niemal zupełnie obojętnie. Na nowo rozdarta blizna po tragicznej stracie rodziców krwawiła jeszcze obficiej, niż się tego spodziewała i nie dbała już o to, co się z nią stanie. Była zagubiona w labiryncie słów Magnusa, zmęczona nieustannym patrzeniem pod nogi, zdruzgotana niepewną prawdą, której zdecydowała się wierzyć. Nie chciała poznać tej samej nienawiści, która powiodła Stavarssona do zemsty, ale jej udręczone serce miało już dość usprawiedliwiania siebie i innych. Przypomniała sobie jednak o Annie, Kristoffie, admirale Fredriksenie i reszcie swoich poddanych, którzy liczyli, że wyciągnie ich z tego piekła. Nie mogła dać się zaślepić. — Słyszałaś kiedyś o Lumdingu? To bardzo stary artefakt, kryształ, w którym zamknięta została krew smoków zrodzonych z białej i czarnej magii. Krwi te nieustannie walczą ze sobą, próbując zyskać przewagę, dlatego każda ze stron pochłania wszelką magię, jaka tylko stanie jej na drodze. Kiedy nie są w stanie jej znaleźć przez dłuższy czas, Lumding zapada w sen, a wybudzony z niego, powoduje anomalie tak silne, że zaburza magię na całym świecie. — A zatem to neutrus? — Coś gorszego. Lumding, oprócz tego, że absorbuje magię, nawiązuje też połączenie z jej źródłem, dociera do niego jak po sznurku i wysysa je aż do dna. Dlatego, by zapanować nad kryształem, musiałem baczyć, by nie dać mu dosięgnąć do części mojej duszy władającej magią. Było to bardzo trudne, bo moc kamienia jest niezrównana, a potrzeba odłączenia się kilkukrotnie od niego jedynie wzmacniała jego odporność jak i siłę anomalii, co na pewno poczułaś. Teraz jednak jest mi już posłuszny i gotowy do tego, co chcę zrobić. — Chcesz odebrać mi moc. — Elsa bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała. — I tak była dla mnie ciężarem, nad którym nie mogłam zapanować, i przez który zostałam zamknięta w komnacie na ponad połowę mojego życia. Oddam ci ją dobrowolnie, pod jednym warunkiem – pozwolisz odejść mojej siostrze i wszystkim moim poddanym. Magnus spojrzał na Elsę zagadkowo, a kpiący uśmieszek zakwitł na jego ustach jeszcze soczyściej. — Chyba nie rozumiesz. Urodziłaś się z mocą, a zatem jest ona integralną częścią twojej duszy. Jeśli ci ją odbiorę, umrzesz. — Nie wierzę ci — odpowiedziała pewnie, ale nie mogła powstrzymać drżenia rąk. — Moja magia jest biała, zatem biała magia zawarta w Lumdingu nie może mi jej odebrać, ponieważ nie może zagrozić mojemu życiu. — Kto powiedział, że to biała magia ma cię zabić? — zapytał zimno Stavarsson, najwyraźniej odnajdując wielką radość w powolnym osaczaniu zwierzyny. — Jeśli tylko czarna magia będzie wystarczająco silna, by po ciebie sięgnąć, biała odbierze ci moc, by zyskać siły i oszczędzić ci tym samym cierpienia, jakie zadałaby ci czarna magia, drenując z ciebie życie. Tak czy siak, będziesz martwa. Elsa wiedziała, że przegrała. Choć z początku tak pewna siebie wdała się w dyskusję z czarną magią i uwierzyła w zwycięstwo, teraz zrozumiała, jak bardzo była w błędzie. Magnus tak poprowadził rozmowę, by miała właśnie taki koniec, i by Elsa zrozumiała, że nieważne jak wiele racji i mądrości wlała we własne słowa, nie zmieniły one w żaden sposób rzeczywistości, w której to siedziała naprzeciwko zabójcy swoich rodziców, pozbawiona mocy, z poddanymi zamkniętymi w lochach z jej winy. Jak miłość mogłaby wygrać z tak bezgraniczną nienawiścią i kłamstwem? — Kiedy? — zapytała głucho. — Dzisiaj, trzeciego września, kilka minut przed północą. W dokładną rocznicę śmierci twoich rodziców. * Cisza, jaka zapadła w lochach po tym, gdy Elsa streściła swoją rozmowę ze Stavarssonem, była najbardziej przerażającym dźwiękiem, jaki Anna usłyszała w całym swoim życiu. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć – wizja bliskiej utraty siostry oraz brak pewności co do zamiarów Magnusa wobec niej jak i pozostałych członków wyprawy wprawiła ją w śmiertelne odrętwienie. Nie mogła patrzeć na Elsę, która od momentu powrotu do celi i przycupnięcia na pryczy drżała na całym ciele, wpatrzona w podłogę szeroko otwartymi oczami, które były tak puste, jakby od środka zasnuł je już cień żałoby. — Oto, do czego w końcu doprowadziła nas moc naszej królowej! — wykrzyknął z wyrzutem jeden z marynarzy. — Teraz wszyscy zapłacimy za jej magiczne porachunki! Te słowa były jak iskra na proch. W celi obok rozgorzała zacięta dyskusja między obrońcami Elsy, wśród których dominował głos Kristoffa, a tymi, którzy zgadzali się ze zdaniem marynarza. — Zamknąć się! — Admirał Fredriksen ryknął tak głośno, że Anna niemal spadła z pryczy. — Jak śmiecie podważać autorytet waszej pani! — Nikt nie ma wpływu na to, jaki się urodził. — Łagodny głos księdza Lysberga był jak powiew wiatru między cierniami. — Jej Wysokość stanęła dziś twarzą w twarz z diabłem, by walczyć o nasze życie. Zdołałbyś zstąpić do piekła zamiast niej, młody człowieku? Znów zapadła cisza, ale tym razem napięcie było wyraźnie mniejsze. Wyładowanie całej negatywnej energii paradoksalnie zadziałało jak wypalenie rany – przysporzyło ogromnego bólu, ale zamknęło drogę dla możliwych konsekwencji pozostawienia jej bez opieki. Księżniczka spojrzała na siostrę, której nawet jawny sprzeciw własnego poddanego nie był w stanie poruszyć. Przysunęła się do niej, ujęła mocno za rękę i ucałowała w pulsującą skroń. Za jakie grzechy musiała znosić taką niewdzięczność? Anna była pewna, że Elsa zrobiła dziś wszystko, co w jej mocy, by ich uratować, musząc jednocześnie zderzyć się z bolesną prawdą o ich rodzicach i przeszłości, jaka wiązała ich mamę ze Stavarssonem. — Jeśli będzie trzeba i ja z nim porozmawiam — zadeklarowała głośno Anna, tak by wszyscy słyszeli — byle byście przestali rzucać kalumnie na moją siostrę. Nie pozwolimy, by spotkała was krzywda! — A co tutaj tak głośno? Ach, no tak, księżniczka Anna zawsze gotowa do działania — powiedział Hans, nonszalancko opierając się o kraty ich celi. — Czego tu chcesz? — warknęła Anna, modląc się, by Fredriksen wystarczająco mocno przytrzymał Kristoffa. — Podoba mi się zmiana perspektywy — odpowiedział z uśmiechem, wpychając dłonie do kieszeni spodni. — Teraz to wy siedzicie za kratkami i nie zanosi się, byście zdołały uciec, zanim wykończy was Stavarsson... W końcu jesteście tak harmonijnie zgodni! — Ciesz się, że są tutaj te kraty, bo inaczej rozerwałabym ci gardło zębami! — wybuchła, w momencie znajdując się twarzą w twarz z Hansem, która pozbawiona fałszywego czaru i piękna, jakimi promieniała na balu koronacyjnym, biła surowością i okrucieństwem, podkreślonymi przez podłużną, poszarpaną bliznę. — Chociaż zdaje się, że już ktoś inny zadbał o odpowiedni wystrój dla twojej zdradzieckiej gęby. — Co za dzicy, nieokrzesani ludzie żyją na tej północy! I pomyśleć, że chciałem się z tobą ożenić... Chociaż, jeśli masz go po mamusi, zaprezentuj ten ton Stavarssonowi. Może tak mu się spodoba, że puści was wolno. Anna uderzyła dłońmi w kraty i zazgrzytała zębami, nie bacząc już czy takie zachowanie przystoi księżniczce, ale powstrzymała się od odpowiedzi. Nie chciała prowokować Hansa do dalszych komentarzy, które Elsa przecież doskonale słyszała. — Tymczasem sobie na was popatrzę — powiedział z sardonicznym uśmiechem, siadając na podłodze. — Wiecie, po powrocie do Nasturii zostałem zamknięty przez własnego ojca w najpodlejszym lochu w całym Danmarku i dopiero po tygodniu matka wybłagała u niego złagodzenie kary. Zostałem przydzielony do sprzątania stajni. Oczywiście zostawili mi moje książęce szaty, by nikt wokół nie zapomniał, kim jestem i za co się tam znalazłem. Inni stajenni, często opłacani przez moich starszych braci robili mi rozmaite zabawne „dowcipy", a że braci mam aż dwunastu, nie mogłem narzekać na brak wrażeń. Wrzucali mi końskie łajno do celi, wypuszczali nocami konie z boksów, za co obrywało się oczywiście mnie, podpalali zapasy słomy na ściółkę, przez co musiałem chodzić po nią kilka kilometrów pieszo, nawet zimą. Gonili mnie z rozżarzonymi podkowami, rozrzucali gwoździe na podłodze oraz robili jeszcze wiele innych, uatrakcyjniających moje życie rzeczy. Jeden ze stajennych, zapewne na rozkaz Jorgena, mojego najstarszego brata i następcy tronu, strzelił mi w twarz biczem. — Odruchowo przejechał palcami po poszarpanej fakturze szramy. — Do rany wdało się zakażenie i pewnie zgniłbym żywcem, gdyby dwunasty z moich braci, Rasmus, nie zlitował się nade mną. — Zasłużyłeś na to wszystko, a nawet na jeszcze więcej — wypaliła zimno Anna, nie wypuszczając ani na chwilę z uścisku dłoni Elsy. — Ale się nie poddałem — kontynuował, jakby w ogóle nie usłyszał uwagi księżniczki. — Cierpliwie znosiłem wszelkie obelgi i katorżnicze obowiązki, jakie spadały na moją głowę. Aż w końcu przestałem czuć zapach łajna. Nie tylko końskiego, ale ludzkiego, jakie go otaczało mnie ze wszystkich stron. Stałem się jeszcze silniejszy, odporniejszy, zahartowany. Zrozumiałem, jak naiwny i szczeniacki był jego plan przejęcia władzy w Arendelle. I właśnie wtedy odwiedził mnie Magnus Stavarsson, oferując współpracę i tytuł grafa Schleswig-Holstein po jego śmierci. — Naprawdę sądzisz, że to współpraca? — zapytała ironicznie Anna. — Nie dorastasz Stavarssonowi do pięt, jesteś dla niego zwykłym pionkiem. Co możesz mu zaoferować? — Nie mam w sobie magii. Myślisz, że ktoś inny spośród sługusów grafa mógłby przenosić Lumding z miejsca na miejsce? — Wskazał na wewnętrzną stronę lewego nadgarstka. — Poza tym, jako książę odebrałem solidną porcję edukacji. Umiem dowodzić wojskiem. Tego akurat brakuje Stavarssonowi — podsumował z dumą, którą Anna skwitowała jedynie pogardliwym uniesieniem brwi. — Cóż, czas na mnie, Lumding sam się nie przygotuje do jutrzejszej uczty. Miło będzie zobaczyć wiedźmę z Arendelle pozbawioną mocy — powiedział nonszalancko, podnosząc się z podłogi. — Żegnam, moje panie. — Skłonił się z przesadą, po czym odszedł, gwiżdżąc sobie radośnie hymn Arendelle, co niechybnie doprowadziłoby Annę do białej gorączki, gdyby jej uwagi nie przykuła nagle pewna myśl. — Słyszałaś? — zapytała Anna, gdy przestała słyszeć kroki Hansa. — Co takiego? — odparła załamana Elsa, z trudem artykułując słowa. — Powiedział, że jest potrzebny Magnusowi do dowodzenia armią. Jaką armią? Czy on chce... najechać Arendelle? — wyszeptała z przestrachem. — Więc może i dobrze, że dziś już będę martwa i tym samym nie będę musiała żyć z tą świadomością — wyznała Elsa tonem tak dalece pozbawionym nadziei, że wszyscy zadrżeli. Myśli Anny zaraz jednak złapały nowy trop, odciągając wyobraźnię od przerażającej wizji płonącego Arendelle. — Hans, mówiąc o sługusach grafa wskazał na lewy nadgarstek. Zarówno Rubén jak i Rafael mają tatuaż właśnie po wewnętrznej stronie lewego nadgarstka... A zatem to on oznacza! To zaklęcie! — Do czego zmierzasz? — spytała machinalnie Elsa, nie nadążając i niezbyt chcąc nadążyć za rozumowaniem siostry. — Rafael również jest w to wszystko zamieszany, tak jak myślałam. Kiedy w ogóle ktoś go ostatnio widział? — Ja. W ten sam dzień, w którym nadeszła ta potworna burza — wtrącił Fredriksen, uważnie wsłuchujący się w każde słowo księżniczki. — I kilka godzin przed tym, jak Wasza Książęca Mość spotkała Stavarssona w opuszczonym korytarzu. — Teraz już więc wiemy, dlaczego zemdlałaś na widok burzowych chmur nad pałacem. To właśnie w nich Stavarsson musiał przybyć do Valencii. — Ale co się stało z Rafaelem, skoro służy Magnusowi? — spytała Elsa, otrząsając się powoli z otępienia. Anna już miała odpowiedź na końcu języka, gdy nagle doznała olśnienia, zupełnie jakby niebo się nad nią otwarło i zstąpił na nią język ognia. — Elsa, on służy Magnusowi! I od początku był z nami na statku! Nigdy nikogo nie zastanowiło dlaczego bez przerwy grał na gitarze na rufie? Kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszałam dźwięk tej gitary, poczułam w nim magię, ale wtedy to zignorowałam. Teraz już rozumiem, dlaczego na uczcie naszły mnie podejrzenia, że to może być Książę Syren! — dowodziła podniecona, krążąc od ściany do ściany. — Ale przecież nie zaśpiewał wcale tak pięknie — zauważyła Elsa. — Bo jego głos został zamknięty w gitarze, założę się, że przez Stavarssona! Swoją grą Rafael kontrolował fale, byśmy bezpiecznie dopłynęli do Iberii! — Ale i tak złapał nas sztorm — zauważył Kristoff, który jeszcze nie ochłonął zupełnie po wizycie Hansa. Anna zagryzła wargę, widząc, jak Elsa zadrżała na samo wspomnienie. To jednak podsunęło jej pewną myśl. — Kiedy go później spotkałam, tłumaczył się chorobą morską. Myślę, że mówił prawdę, tylko dla niego oznaczało to coś innego. Sądzę, że nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do pobytu na morzu w ludzkiej postaci i cały czas siedział zamknięty w swojej kajucie... Pamiętasz, że w czasie naszej pierwszej lekcji uciekł, trzymając się właśnie za nadgarstek? A kilka godzin później natknęliśmy się na stado syren i Rafael nie pojawił się na pokładzie. Musiał je wyczuć. — Złapała Elsę za ramię. — W takim razie dlaczego nie uciekł z własną siostrą? — zapytała Elsa. — To była dla niego idealna okazja. — Może zaklęcie mu na to nie pozwoliło? Kto wie, czym związał go Stavarsson? — To nie było zaklęcie — powiedział znienacka Fredriksen, a wszystkie twarze natychmiast zwróciły się ku niemu, zaskoczone pewnością bijącą z jego głosu. — Gdzieś w tych lochach przetrzymywana jest syrena imieniem Hiemis, która jest bliska Rafaelowi. To ona rozmawiała ze mną we śnie, jej głos zaprowadził mnie pod drzwi biblioteki. — Ale jak... — zaczęła Anna, jednak natychmiast sama odnalazła odpowiedź: — Pocałunek Esmeraldy... Dzięki niemu rozumiesz język syren! — Ciszej, na Boga, Wasza Książęca Mość — powiedział z naciskiem admirał. — Nie wiemy, kto może nas usłyszeć. Anna w momencie zatkała usta dłonią, a wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, czekając na koniec świata, który na szczęście nie nastąpił. — Wciąż jednak nie wiemy, gdzie jest Rafael. A jeśli jego zadaniem było tylko doprowadzić nas bezpiecznie do Iberii, Stavarsson mógł się go już pozbyć — zauważyła ponuro Elsa. — Nie znamy zamiarów Magnusa, ale jeśli Rafael wciąż żyje i przebywa gdzieś w pałacu, jego magia mogłaby nam pomóc — powiedział w zamyśleniu Kristoff, ścierając z powieki zaschniętą krew z rozciętej brwi. — Hiemis mogłaby się z nim porozumieć — podtrzymała pomysł ukochanego księżniczka. — Mogę spróbować nawiązać z nią kontakt, ale Hiemis już była bardzo słaba, gdy nawiedziła mnie we śnie. Obawiam się, że może jej już nie być z nami... — Stavarsson nie będzie czekał. A jeśli rzeczywiście Hiemis jest już po drugiej stronie, to za niedługo sama ją o wszystko zapytam — powiedziała sztywno Elsa, a Anna poczuła tępy ból w sercu, widząc jak jej siostra już próbuje pogodzić się ze śmiercią, nie chcąc dopuścić do siebie złudnej nadziei. Admirał skinął głową i odsunął się od kraty, robiąc tym samym więcej miejsca Kristoffowi, który wpatrywał się w Annę z żalem, że nie zdołał oszczędzić jej tego losu, jaki się ku nim zbliżał. Księżniczka spojrzała na siostrę, by upewnić się, że błogosławieństwo, jakie im dała, nie było jedynie wytworem przerażonej wyobraźni, ale gdy Elsa skinęła głową znacząco, natychmiast przypadła do kraty w ścianie i ujęła dłoń ukochanego, szczęśliwa, że już nie musieli się z tym ukrywać przed Elsą. Kiedy zerknęła jednak na siostrę i zobaczyła błąkający się na jej ustach cień tajemniczego półuśmiechu, zrozumiała, że być może wiedziała ona o wszystkim dużo więcej, niż okazywała. * (łac.) I nikt jak my. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach